


Yuki

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Tezuka, durante un giorno nevoso, trova un gattino e lo mostra ad Atobe.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Yuki

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Yuki  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Prompt: Grigio  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Slice of life, Shounen-ai, DramaVerse
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com  
> https://www.dafont.com/it/Daniel.font?text=Yuki&psize=s

  
Atobe non riusciva minimamente a credere che Tezuka avesse fatto entrare un gatto in casa sua, la cosa lo stupiva a dir poco perché non lo aveva mai reputato capace di un simile gesto.  
Lo aveva sottovalutato nuovamente.  
«Mi hai detto di venire da te perché volevi mostrarmi questo gatto?»  
«Nevicava e mi sembrava così piccolo e debole che mi sembrava crudele lasciarlo fuori al freddo»  
Accarezzava così dolcemente il pelo grigio di quel micio che gli sembrava una cosa assurda vederlo così premuroso verso un animale, forse perché un po’ tutti, lui compreso, lo aveva sempre visto serio e impostato al punto che nessuno avrebbe mai creduto di vederlo così amorevole.  
«Posso toccarlo?»  
«Certo»  
Atobe gli si avvicinò sfiorandogli il collo, il gattino sembrò apprezzare così tanto la sua carezza che incominciò a fargli le fusa.  
«Hai già scelto il nome?»  
«Yuki, ma forse è un po’ banale»  
Forse aveva capito perché aveva scelto quel nome,: lo aveva trovato sotto la nave da quello che gli aveva detta.  
«Non è banale, lo sarebbe stato se avesse avuto il pelo bianco»  
«Trovi?»  
«Certo»  
Yuki continuò a fargli le fusa.  
«Sembra che tu gli piaccia»  
«Io piaccio a chiunque»  
Tezuka sembrò davvero apprezzare la sua battuta perché questi rise, questo significava che stava diventando davvero importante per quel ragazzo e non vedeva l’ora che il loro rapporto si approfondisse sempre di più.


End file.
